The Reincarnations of Indra and Asura Challenge
by Alucard The Crimson Fucker
Summary: I'm not putting up a summary, if you want to know what this challenge is about look inside.


**The Reincarnations of Indra and Asura Challenge**

_I just thought of this challenge and when I did I just had to post it onto , there will be a copy on my profile, and PM me when if you want to accept the challenge. _

The Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Path's had two sons Asura the younger son who inherited the Sage's body, Senjutsu, and yang chakra, and then there is Indra who inherited the Sage's Eyes and Yin Charkra. What if Minato and Kushina survived the Kyuubi Attack and had two children Naruko their daughter and Naruto who is the older sibling of the two, Naruko has the Kyuubi's Yang Charka sealed inside herself, while Naruto has the Yin Chakra and Soul sealed inside him and not only that but Naruko is Asura's recent incarnation and Naruto is Indra's. As they got older Minato and Kushina focuses on Naruko and they start to neglect Naruto, and the villagers insult and abuse him, with his sister and the small amount of friends he has as his only solace, one night when he goes to sleep he meets the Kyuubi and Indra himself.

**Rules**:

Naruto will have all of Indra's his personality, ideals and abilities, including ninshu, ninjustsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, both the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan (note: Naruto's Mangkeyo Sharingan is just as strong if not stronger than an Eternal Mangkeyo Sharingan since he got it from Indra, and he won't suffer from blindness), and Menma's jutsu, while Naruko's personality will be that of the Canon Naruto's only she'll be a little smarter and stronger, she'll have Asura's ideals, and his abilities which includes, ninshu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, later on in the story when she meets him (She must meet him around the Chuunin Exam arc or later on) and she'll have Canon Naruto's jutsu (except for the bijuu chakra jutsu that Naruto got later on in the canon).

Naruto's appearance must be that of Menma's from Road to the Ninja, minus the mask, unless you make him join the ANBU later on in the story, while Naruko's appearance is Canon Naruto's sexy jutsu form and feminine versions Canon Naruto's Clothes.

There must be a harem for Naruto (Tayuya, Kin, Yugito, Yakumo, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Konan and Fu must be in to the rest is up to you).

Naruto and Naruko must be on the same team.

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council, and Danzo must be bashed and killed off.

No Rape scenes or mentioning of people being raped, seriously why do people put these in a story?

Minato and Kushina must realize that they have been neglecting Naruto and try to make amends with him, whether he forgives them or not is up to you, but if he does forgive them it must not be until Chuunin Exams or Shippuden.

Sasuke must be killed in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

Mikoto must survive the Uchiha Massacre, since she is one of the people who cares for Naruto, and she must not be paired with Minato.

Naruto and Naruko must be on the same genin team.

Naruto and Naruko must respect the others ideals for peace.

You can choose on whether Naruto will stay in Konoha or leave it, but just so you know if Naruto stays in Konoha he must kill the civilians and ninja that try to attack him.

You must have Naruto kill Mizuki during the scroll incident in a slow and painful way, make him feel complete and total fear and helplessness, also Naruto doesn't fail the genin test, he just stumbles upon Mizuki when he goes out to training.

No Yaoi!

**Options**:

There can be Uzumakicest between Naruto and Naruko, which also causes them to combine Asura's and Indra's ideals, if not than just put Naruko in a yuri pairing.

You can Bash and kill off Kiba, Jiraiya, Ino, and Neji (note: if you do kill off Neji that it must be during the Chunin exam finals since that is the most reasonable time).

Mikoto can either be in the Harem or in a Yuri pairing.

You can give Sasuke a twin sister (note: if you do than she must be in either the harem or paired with Naruko).

Lemons are both allowed and encouraged, but it's up to you.


End file.
